


The Math Lesson

by VeronicaRich



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaRich/pseuds/VeronicaRich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Higher math on board the Black Pearl under Jack Spa- that is, Professor Jack Sparrow. Written several years ago for Pi Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Math Lesson

“Pay attention,” Jack warmed to his tutorial. “We’ll use th’ helm here for an example.” He patted the worn black wood.

“I think I can-” Will began.

“Now, it works like so.” He ignored his deckhand and produced a bit of rope, leaning over to press one end against the center of the wheel, then pulling the other end up along a spoke. “This here’s th’ radius. Ye double it, then multiply by Pi, and-“

“Wait.” Will scratched his head, looking confused.

“Did I not say pay ‘tention?”

“What does pastry have to do with this?” Will asked, cocking his head skeptically.

“PI. P-I, not like with your cherry. No ‘e.’ Building block of advanced mathematics.”

“Jack, I’m a smith. My chances of knowing beyond sums are as likely as _your_ cherry being in place.”

When he snapped around to look at Will, Jack found the lad perfectly wooden-faced. The Turners were good at that. “Pi’s a number roughly three an’ one-seventh,” he explained, warming to a lesson. “Universal constant used in th’ measurement of circular things, and-”

“Like this conversation?” Will finally cracked an expression, and Jack straightened to stand.

“Son, do ye wan’ learn sailin’ properly?”

“I know I don’t need a pie to figure out how much bigger this wheel is than one.” Will reached into his pocket and approached, loosing a longer length of rope that he draped over the top of the helm before kneeling to pull the ends together loosely at the bottom as it hugged the wheel. “Hn … about six and a quarter feet.” He sounded proud.

Jack sighed, scratching the bridge of his nose. “And what’ll ye do when havin’ to measure for bigger circles?”

Will actually grinned. “Get more rope.”


End file.
